Did You Say It?
by threeninefour
Summary: Crowen. 6x24. Missing scene, one-shot. Slight MerDer, and slight combination of Season 5 finale. Rated T to be safe. Please Review! 'It might all be gone tomorrow.'


**A/N:** This is my first Grey's Anatomy fanfiction, and if you're a reader of my other fanfictions, I'm sorry, I hope I can update soon! I hope you enjoy this one-shot, a missing scene in 6x24. Crowen. Slight MerDer.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything except for the story, the quotes, actors, characters are all Shonda's and ABC's, I am only borrowing them and returning them in their prime conditions.

* * *

 _"It's okay to choose."_

Owen took off the moment Teddy said it, dodging officers and running back through the doors of the hospital.

 _"Owen, for my sake and for Cristina's sake, you have to choose: her or me."_

Owen ran as silently as he could through the hallways of the hospital, taking the stairs and roaming level by level. He knew he had to stay silent, the shooter and the SWAT team may just be around the corner.

 _"I am taking myself out of this equation! There is no choosing involved!"_

His heart pounded twice as hard when he saw blood on the floor and a stained white coat. It could be Cristina. He slowly moved forward and silently gasped a relief sigh. The hair was not of a curly black, but of a blonde. It was not her.

He continued to search the wards and the halls of the hospital, level by level, praying that Cristina was still alive.

 _Did you say it?_

He reached the entrance of the OR, and saw a trail of blood. At least someone, or her, is receiving help. With trembling legs, he continued forward and entered the OR.

"Owen, Thank God!"

Meredith and April sat under the sink, with wide and fear-filled eyes.

"Cr-Cristina told us to sit here and not look. I-Is she doing okay?" Is Derek alive?

 _I love you._

Derek got shot? Owen was relieved that Cristina was alive, but was also worried about Derek. He glanced up, and for a split fraction of a second, his face displayed shock. He then quickly recovered, and went forward to wash his hands.

"She's doing okay."

He grabbed a mask, preparing to enter. "You're not scrubbing in?" Meredith asked.

"I'll go in and access first."

"Okay. "

He breathed deeply for a second, and pushed open the door, stepping in.

 _I don't ever wanna live without you._

The gunman immediately points the gun at him. "Hey, hey," Owen cautioned, with his hands up and slowly moving in.

"Stay back!" The shooter threatened, and returned his aim to Cristina. Cristina was sobbing by that time, telling Jackson to get her a better view.

"I said stop!"

"Owen, Owen, I-I can't stop, if I stop he'll die." Cristina continued the surgery, tears dripping down her face and into her mask.

 _You changed my life._

"You're doing great, Cristina, go on," Owen answered, understanding her inability to stop and just let a life, her person's loved one's life, to disappear from her eyes.

"That's the point! Do you want me to shoot you?" The shooter threatened again, finger tightening around the trigger, gun pointed at Cristina's head. "You stop or I will shoot you."

 _Did you say it?_

"Hey! Hey! That is the woman I love. If you shoot her, touch her, I will kill you!" Owen quickly shouted, all thoughts on keeping Cristina safe.

"And I said stay back. Maybe I'll shoot you first. I shoot you then I shoot her and I shoot Shepherd. Is that what you want?"

Owen shook his head slightly.

 _Make a plan. Set a goal._

"I didn't come for this. My wife is dead. He's responsible. I came here for justice, an eye for an eye. The only person I want in this room is Shepherd. Now back off!" he finished and redirected the barrel at Cristina. "You step away from that table."

"Please," Crisitna cried, and Owen's heart shattered.

 _Work toward it. But every now and then look around._

"Shoot me," Meredith entered, determination and undying love for her husband in her eyes. She negotiated with the shooter, but all of that was lost in Owen's mind. He could only focus on Cristina.

He saw the desperation in her eyes. She was scared of losing her person.

"Tell Derek that I love him and that I'm sorry," Meredith said.

 _Drink it in._

Cristina nods slightly, and provided a distraction. "Meredith...Wait, wait, wait, wait. She's pregnant. You wouldn't shoot a woman who's pregnant? Please."

 _'Cause this is it._

Cristina could not lose her person. So he would ensure she doesn't.

The shooter wavered for a second, but it was enough. Owen sprang forward as hard as he could, in hopes of tackling the shooter down, even if that meant endangering his own life. He knew the odds. He learnt the odds in the army. And he would still try, because he could, and she could not lose her person.

 _Bang!_

Owen landed unconscious on the ground, scrubs slowly soaking red, and a sob escaped from Cristina.

"Owen?"

 _It might all be gone tomorrow._

* * *

 **A/N:** Yes, this is sort of a crossover with the Season 5 finale. And a little hint of Gizzie. I really miss George. If you liked this, please leave a review!


End file.
